Miracle Maker Pretty Cure!
Miracle Maker Pretty Cure! (ミラクルメーカープリキュア！ Mirakuru Mēkā Purikyua!) is an upcoming magical girl fan series planned for the Wiki, and is stated to air February 4, 2018, supposedly replacing Hikari no Pretty Cure in its official timeslot. The themes for the series are light and darkness, the four elements, and shadows. The series introduces the ability for the Cures to transform into Shadows instead of having form changes. Plot Miracle Maker Pretty Cure! Episodes Kitamura Kochiyo is quite young, but is already known to have a reputation in bad luck. One day she stumbles over a mascot named Hikari, who requests that she become a Pretty Cure in order to save both of their worlds from the Heartbreakers, but with Kochiyo's luck and the fact that she has to team up, how will this task ever be accomplished? With the dreamy Shiokawa Ayako, the multiple personality Ito Ruri, and the lonely Ushiba Hisa, a new team of Pretty Cure is born from the light! Characters Cures *'Kitamura Kochiyo' (北村こちよ Kitamura Kochiyo) **'Voiced by:' Mori Chiaki **The leader of the team, Kochiyo is an unfortunate 13-year-old, finding herself caught in bad luck almost everywhere. She wishes that her future was much brighter, and that she wouldn't have to deal with eternal bad luck. She is always willing to make friends with people, and is rather sweet. Her alter ego is Cure Starlight (キュアスターライト Kyua Sutāraito), and has the power of stars. As a Shadow, she also has the power of fire. Her signature color is yellow. *'Shiokawa Ayako' (塩川奇子 Shiokawa Ayako) **'Voiced by:' Ueda Akane **A rather clumsy girl, Ayako is a dreamy 14-year-old. She has a habit of daydreaming of the wildest ideas, and claims she has discovered the truth to something this way. On the other hand, she is helpful, but is often likely to fail more than succeed. She believes life is a carefree experience. Her alter ego is Cure Angel (キュアエンジェル Kyua Enjeru), and has the power of light. As a Shadow, she also has the power of air. Her signature color is white. *'Ito Ruri' (糸瑠璃 Ito Ruri) **'Voiced by:' Okada Eimi **A cool yet rude girl, Ruri is a strange 14-year-old. She is one of the more intelligent students of her school, but she enjoys boasting about it. She seems to have a split personality; one day she may be sweet, thoughtful, and helpful, but the other she may be uncaring, aloof, and mean. She doesn't let this get in her way. Her alter ego is Cure Message (キュアメッセージ Kyua Messēji), and has the power of music. As a Shadow, she also has the power of Earth. Her signature color is green. *'Ushiba Hisa' (牛場久 Ushiba Hisa) **'Voiced by:' Hanba Tomoe **A calm-headed girl, Hisa is a lonely 13-year old. She barely talks to anyone, including her family and friends. When asked to work with a partner, she will always decline the offer. She is known to be mysterious but wise, and wishes there was a way to become more open to the world and meet new people along the way. Her alter ego is Cure Illusion (キュアイルージョン Kyua Irūjon), and has the power of images. As a Shadow, she also has the power of water. Her signature color is blue. Mascots *'Hikari' (光 Hikari) **'Voiced by:' tba **The younger, clumsier of the two. Hikari has a loud personality that can sometimes irritate people. She is often scolded by Hikaru for her behavior. She daydreams very often, resulting in having someone bring her back to reality many times. She believes good will triumph over evil and it won't take long. She ends sentences with "-nanora" (ナノラ). *'Hikaru' (光る Hikaru) **'Voiced by:' tba **The older, logical of the two who first appears in episode 5. Hikaru is filled with knowledge, although he knows little to nothing about the Heartbreakers. He is very strict to Hikari and tries to help her focus on the mission. He understands that it will take a while for the Pretty Cure to triumph, but says it's worth it. He ends sentences with "-kirara" (キララ). Heartbreakers *'Shitsuren' (失恋 Shitsuren) **'Voiced by:' tba **The leader of the Heartbreakers. She takes pride in being a girl and wants the whole world to feel pride about themselves, thus breaking up all couples. She never stops planning and acts as if she is the true ruler of the world. For the first half of the season, she is encased inside a crystal, but the subordinates break her free for the second half. *'Yami' (闇 Yami) **'Voiced by:' tba **The first subordinate to appear and Cure Starlight's counterpart. *'Akuma' (悪魔 Akuma) **'Voiced by:' tba **The second subordinate to appear and Cure Angel's counterpart. *'Mushi' (無視 Mushi) **'Voiced by:' tba **The third subordinate to appear and Cure Message's counterpart. *'Genjitsu' (現実 Genjitsu) **'Voiced by:' tba **The fourth subordinate to appear and Cure Illusion's counterpart. Items Trivia *Much like Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure, the villains have Japanese names that are the opposite of the Cures. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Miracle Maker Pretty Cure! Category:Shadows Themed Series Category:Elements Themed Series Category:Light Themed Series